The Forum Pop Idol Wiki
| language = English | seasons = 1 | episodes = TBA | website = http://ovsc.proboards.com/thread/23248/forum-pop-idol-season-1 }}The Forum Pop Idol is a fan-made music competition to find singing talent. The contestants are singers chosen by delegated members. The competition was based upon the existing X Factor/American Idol shows held on television since 2001. The current and official executive supervisor is Dapturner1992. "Pop Idol" refers to the undefinable "something" that makes for star quality. The series consists of auditions, group stage, several weeks of live shows and the final. The concept of the series involves discovering recording stars from worldwide singing talents, with the winner determined by delegated members voting in Eurovision style. The winners of the first season, as chosen by viewers, is TBA. The Forum Pop Idol employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances. The original judges, for seasons one are Madmucca99, Europezgal08, and Themusicalscout1. The first season was hosted and presented by Dermot O'Leary. History The Forum Pop Idol was created by Dapturner1992 as a smaller and more diverse version for Pop Idol. The idea was created as a different take on a typical 'Country' style contest. Participants from all over the world can compete under one contest and multiple artists from the same country can compete. At present, the programme has reached season 1. Judges and Hosts Judges The show had originally planned on having three judges following the Pop Idol format from season one to eight; three judges had been found by the time of the audition round in the first season, namely Madmucca99, Europezgal08, and Themusicalscout1. Guest judges may occasionally be introduced. They maybe used to cover a judge who may have other commitments or for additional criticism. Some of the mentors may also join as judges to critique the performances in the final rounds. File:Host_1.png|Madmucca99 (Season 1) File:Host_2.png|Europezgal08 (Season 1) File:Host_3.png|Themusicalscout1 (Season 1) Hosts The first season was co-hosted by Dermot O'Leary following the format of The Forum Pop Idol of using a presenter from the hosting nation. File:FPI_Host_1.jpg|Dermot O'Leary (Season 1) File:??|TBA (Season X) Selection Process In a series of steps, the show selected the eventual winner out of many contestants. 'Contestant Eligibility' The eligible age-range for contestants is over the age of 18. The contestants have to be recorded at least 12 songs, these could either be cover songs or original. Parodies and novelty songs are not eligible for an act to sing. The contestants can be either a signed artist or an unsigned singing talent. 'Initial Auditions' Contestants went through at least three sets of cuts. The first was a brief audition with a few other contestants in front of selectors which may include one of the show's producers. Although auditions can exceed 10,000 in each city, only a few hundred of these made it past the preliminary round of auditions. Successful contestants then sang in front of producers, where more may be cut. Only then can they proceed to audition in front of the judges, which is the only audition stage shown on television. Those selected by the judges are sent to Hollywood. Between 12–30 acts may make it to Group Stage. 'Audience Voting' From the semi-finals onward, the fate of the contestants was decided by public vote. During the contestant's performance as well as the recap at the end, a toll-free telephone number for each contestant was displayed on the screen. For a 4 day peirod, viewers may vote by giving a score of of 100 to each contestant and each set of votes was registered for that contestant. Viewers are allowed to only vote once during the time window. One or more of the least popular contestants may be eliminated in successive weeks until a winner emerges. 'Group Stage' In the first season, the contestants were split into different groups to perform individually in their respective night. In season one, there were three groups of ten, with the top three contestants from each group making the finals. Each season may also featured a wildcard round, where one contestant from each semi final who failed to qualify were given another chance. This was chosen by a surprise guest judge. 'Live Shows' The finals consist of a series of two live shows, the first featuring the contestants' performances and the second revealing the results of the public voting, culminating in one or more acts being eliminated. Celebrity guest performers also feature regularly. 'Performances' The show is primarily concerned with identifying a pop star or star group, and singing talent, appearance, personality, stage presence and dance routines are all important elements of the contestants' performances. In the live shows, each act performs once in the first show in front of a studio audience and the judges, usually singing either a cover or an original song. Dancers are also commonly featured. Acts occasionally accompany themselves on guitar or piano. After each act has performed, the judges comment on their performance. Heated disagreements, usually involving judges defending their contestants against criticism, are a regular feature of the show. Once all the acts have appeared, the voting open and the viewers vote on which act they want to keep. This continues until only two acts remain, These acts go on to appear in the grand final which decides the overall winner by public vote. 'Results' Before the results are announced, there are live or pre-recorded performances from one or more invited celebrities. The two acts polling the fewest votes are revealed. Both these acts perform again in a "final showdown", and the viewers vote on which of the two to send home. Once the number of contestants has been reduced to five, the act which polled the fewest votes is automatically eliminated from the competition (the viewers do not have a second vote). 'After Forum Pop Idol' TBA Series Overview To date, 1 season have been broadcast, as summarised below.